Minecraft 2: Simplicity is Key
Minecraft 2: Simplicity is Key is the sequel to Minecraft for PC, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is a separate game, but it's just like an upgrade over the original. See development versions here. It was released on November 3, 2017. 2.0 (The Update That Changed Minecraft) Released: November 3, 2017 New Features *Bluestone **It is just as common as redstone, but they can't intersect with each other *Bluestone torches *Bluestone repeaters *Bluestone comparators *Bluestone blocks *Amethyst Ore *Amethyst Blocks *Amethyst tools and armor are between iron and diamond *Island biome *Mega forest biome *Palm Wood, planks, slabs, stairs, leaves, saplings, doors, and other wood stuff *More wooden trapdoors **Spruce, birch, jungle, acacia, dark oak, palm *More bookshelves **Spruce, birch, jungle, acacia, dark oak, palm *Thirst bar *Juicer *Used to make drinks **Milk drink (2 thirst bars) **Carrot drink (3 thirst bars) **Apple drink (2.5 thirst bars) **Melon drink (1.5 thirst bars) *Ender skeletons **They shoot and teleport! **Spawn in the End *Potion of levitation **Made with feathers *Potion of decay **Made with wither fish *Dead fish can be found while fishing. Put one in a crafting table to get 2 bones. *Wither fish can be found while fishing. When eaten, gives you the wither effect. *Illusioners are complete and can be found in mansions *Mana bar **Max level is 10 *Staffs (crafted using two iron ingots and a block of wood, stone, iron, amethyst, or diamond) *Staffs have their own abilities (Every staff requires 1 mana) **Wooden staff (Normal projectiles) *Stone staff (Slows down mobs for one second) *Iron staff (Withers mobs for one second) *Amethyst staff (Slows down mobs for three seconds) *Diamond staff (Withers mobs for three seconds) *Illusioner staff (Dropped by Illusioner, and it can blind mobs for four seconds) *Ender wool *Lets you teleport to a random location when stepped on *Added corn 2.0.1 Released November 11, 2017 Fixes *45 bug fixes Tweaks *Made GUI less OCD inducing *Polar Bears can now be bred with fish 2.0.2 Released December 1, 2017 Fixes *21 bug fixes Tweaks *Organized the creative menu *TNT shows fuse animation when lit *Version of the game can now be changed on the launcher in the computer versions of the game 2.0.3 Released January 2, 2018 New Features *Added sounds for trapped chests and cave spiders Fixes *19 bug fixes 2.0.4 Released January 6, 2018 Fixes *5 emergency bug fixes 2.0.5 Released February 13, 2018 New Features *Added new banner patterns: **Dragon Head: Dragon **Ice: Frosted Border **Steve Head: Steve's Face Bug Fixes *14 bug fixes 2.1 (The Survivor's Update) Released June 5, 2018 New Features *Magma Cube Blocks **Can be crafted with 9 magma cream. Acts like slime blocks. *Beetroot Drink *Frogs **Spawn in swamps. Shear them for nether warts. Warts grow back over time, making frogs a useful mob in nether wart farming. *Launch Potions **A new kind of potion that can be thrown at mobs and players to give them effects. Unlike splash potions and lingering potions, however, their speed is much quicker and can be thrown much greater distances. The potion effect tends to last a shorter length, but with stronger effect. Created when you combine a splash potion and an iron ingot. *Bamboo Bed **Can be crafted with 3 planks and 3 softened bamboo. Another variant of the bed. *Bamboo Box **Can be crafted with a chest and 8 bamboo. Just another chest. You can also place two side by side to create a double box like chests. *Mixed Brick **Can be crafted by putting 5 brick blocks in a checkerboard pattern in the crafting table. Like Grian's idea, it's a brick with a more colorful texture. *Two types of wool **In 2.1, there was a major change with wool. There are now 2 types of wool: regular and neon. All wool before 2.1 will be neon. You can change regular wool to neon by adding bone meal to it. *Sticky Redstone **Another variant of redstone. Like bluestone, it doesn't connect to the other types of wiring. This redstone can go up walls. Craft it with redstone and slimeballs. *Jungle Dungeons **All dungeons in jungles are now jungley-er (what?). Anyway, the loot tables in these dungeons are different from regular ones. They include more jungle stuff. There is a chance that a dungeon contains a Squawk in one of the rooms. *Squawk **The new boss in this update. Squawk is a giant parrot with an angry look on his face. He can only be found in jungle dungeons. He has 150 health, and he attacks by summoning hostile parrots. When killed, he drops the Totem of Absorption. *Totem of Absorption **Dropped by Squawks, they can be put in your off-hand to give you absorption effects. You activate it manually. When you do, it gives you 3 extra hearts that last for 3 minutes. It has limited uses, so use it wisely. It can be repaired in an anvil using golden apples. *19 bug fixes 2.1.1 Released July 2, 2018 Fixes *32 bug fixes 2.1.2 Released August 21, 2018 Fixes *20 bug fixes New features *You can now drown in lava and suffocate slower in blocks *Added sounds for drowning in lava and in blocks 2.1.3 Released October 2, 2018 Fixes *8 bug fixes New features *Obsidian Nuggets *Crafted from obsidian blocks, and is also dropped from Ender Skeletons *Obsidian Armor **Crafted from obsidian blocks. Very durable, but doesn't protect very well 2.2 (The Corrupt Update) Released December 21, 2018 New features *Dyed Redstone Lamps **Crafted from a dye and a brown lamp *Dye Blocks **Crafted from putting nine of the same dye in a crafting table. When mined or in contact with water, it breaks and drops 3-7 dye of the color. *New note block sounds: **Magma Block: A hellish ring **Slime Block: A squishy sound *Villages now spawn in mesas and jungles *Green mushrooms *Green mushroom blocks *Green mushroom stew *Added three new music discs: hell, flow, and potential *You can now dye planks, stone, cobblestone, and grass *Corrupt biome **The grass is corrupt grass here. The trees are also corrupt. Only hostile mobs spawn. *Corrupt Grass **Corrupt mobs only spawn on these. Spreads to normal grass and dirt. *Corrupt Trees **Look just like regular oak trees, but the leaves are blue and the wood is white. *Corrupt Wood **White logs from corrupt trees *Corrupt Planks **Crafted from corrupt wood *Corrupt Leaves **Blue leaves from corrupt trees that sometimes produce corrupt saplings *Corrupt Saplings **Grow over time *Corrupt Stairs, Slabs, Doors, Walls, Trapdoors, etc. **All crafted from corrupt planks *Shrubbles **Corrupt mobs that look like little trees. They may be small, but they pack a punch. Drop sticks. *Corrupt Undead **The corrupt variant of the zombie. When attacked by one, you get the blindness effect. Drops rotten flesh and occasionally obsidian nuggets. *Corrupt Bones **The corrupt variant of the skeleton. Shoots poison arrows. Can drop them and some bones. *Curse of Harming **A cursed enchantment that damages the player periodically *Range **A treasure enchantment that increases the range on the tool the enchantment is used on. *Poison Aspect **An enchantment that poisons any mob/player the item is hit with. *Rotten Food **All foods can rot over time, except for golden food *Milk can now be placed down as a liquid. All effects are negated when walked through **Milk can also spoil over time *Concrete Stairs and Slabs *Vertical Slabs *Obsidian Boats **Can be placed and ridden in lava *Potion of Saturation **Add a golden apple to a potion to create one 2.2.1 Released January 1, 2019 Fixes *21 bug fixes 2.2.2 Released January 24, 2019 Fixes *18 bug fixes New features *Touch support added for touch screen PCs *Nether Brick Fence Gates *Iron Fence Gates 2.3 (The Nether Update) Released May 28, 2019 New features *Pink Command Blocks **When activated, sends a redstone signal to all blocks next to it *Obsidian Fishing Rod **Used for Nether fishing *Hell Cod **A fish that can be caught in the Nether. Can be eaten and/or cooked *Purple Fishtail **A Nether fish. Used in blindness potions. Gives you blindness when eaten *Potion of Blindness **Made from Purple Fishtails and bottles in the brewing stand *Soul Spirit **A Nether mob that only spawns on Soul Sand. Can go through blocks, fly, and attack the player. *Magma Blocks no longer evaporate water *Igneous Rock **Created when water meets a Magma Block. A darker rocky block that can be dyed and smoothed *Dyed Igneous Rock **Add dye to Igneous Rock in the crafting grid to get this *Smooth Igneous Rock **Created by putting 4 IRs in a square formation in the crafting grid. Can also be dyed *Dyed Smooth Igneous Rock **Do I really need to explain this? 2.3.1 Released June 3, 2019 Fixes *53 bug fixes 2.3.2 Released July 4, 2019 Fixes *28 bug fixes New Features *Ghast Juice **Crafted from 8 Ghast tears and a glass bottle **Replenishes 2.5 full thirst bars *Sweet Berry Juice **Replenishes 2 full thirst bars *Sweet Berries now replenish 0.5 thirst bars, as well as 1.5 hunger bars *Added 5 new dog skins Fixes *36 bug fixes 2.3.3 Released September 18, 2019 Fixes *68 bug fixes Tweaks *Tweaked touch controls 2.4 (The Miner's Update) Released December 5, 2019 New Features *Concrete Walls *Lanterns held in the off-hand now give off light *Bells can now be used to scare off bats and alert aggressive mobs *Golden Creeper *New boss that uncommonly spawns in dungeons **Has 90 health **Can summon minion Creepers that do mini explosions **Drops 6-10 gold ingots upon death, and a chance to drop a Totem of Explosives *Totem of Explosion **When right clicked, summons an explosion that does large damage to mobs around you **Only has 3 uses **Can be repaired with amethyst *Mining Helmet **A rare item that can only be obtained by trading with villagers **Gives you permanent, but limited, night vision **Can be repaired with gold ingots *Caves in snowy areas can now spawn with ice and snow *Added a new black parrot skin *Icicles that can be found in snowy biome caves **Can be crafted into ice *Salt Ore **Like gold and iron ores, requires to be smelted in a furnace **Can be crafted with meat foods to give them higher nutritional value *The End now has caves, which can spawn Endermites, Endermen, and Ender Skeletons *Dungeons can now have pseudo-chest mobs, which attack you after you attempt to open it. **When killed, it drops a trapped chest. *Ender Opal Ore **Rarely found in End caves **Can be used as rainbow dye *Rainbow Wool **Crafted from Wool and Ender Opal *Rainbow Concrete **Crafted from Concrete and Ender Opal *Rainbow Terracotta **Crafted from Terracotta and Ender Opal *Ender Opal Blocks **Provide light *Terracotta Pillars *Membrane Blocks *Rotten Flesh Blocks *Bamboo Planks and their variants *Bamboo Planks can be crafted from 4 bamboo *Added new wood types for Barrels *Smooth Stone Stairs 2.4.1 Released December 17, 2019 Fixes *49 bug fixes New Features *Patterned Wool *Normal Glazed Terracotta 2.4.2 Released January 9, 2020 Fixes *24 bug fixes Changes *Added new gamerule to toggle rotten food. Now off by default 2.4.3 Released February 13, 2020 Fixes *39 bug fixes 2.5 (The Companionship Update) Released May 29, 2020 *Added a new dog skin and a new cat skin (suggested by the community) *Sticks can now be thrown, and dogs will attempt to fetch them *Cats will now knock dropped items off of ledges *Dyed cauldrons *Dyed water and water buckets *Many blocks can now be lavalogged *Many plants can now be snowlogged (similar to Bedrock edition) *TBA